


Spawn of Satan

by SlytherinsArmy1230



Series: Spawn of Satan [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsArmy1230/pseuds/SlytherinsArmy1230
Summary: Chris Sykes is a Reaper. Yes, a Reaper. He's an outcast in Reaper's Hollow and yet he somehow acquired friends. He's not even sure how. Trouble appears and he somehow gets in the middle of it. Why can't he just be left alone?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't a romance story of any kind and it doesn't have anything to do with the plot line. Basically, the Cullens and the others are basically secondary characters. I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry if it's not very good, but I did my best. Thanks for reading!

            There was supposed to be a Black Soul in this direction. I thought frowning as I walked in the wooded area near La Push. I could feel it from a mile away. This is so troublesome. I was scowling now. I was going to be late to school and those dumb Cullens are already suspicious of me. If I’m late, it might ‘confirm their suspicions’. Ugh, this is so annoying! I ran my hand through my short, black curly hair. I barely got myself up this morning. I’m wearing my usual black tee shirt, jeans, and converse. Forks, Washington is the only place on the planet where my pale skin helped me fit in with the humans, well besides Antarctica and Greenland. I heard growling and immediately knew those stupid dogs were in the vicinity and could smell me. I click my tongue in annoyance. Great, this day is just getting better by the second! It wasn’t long before I was standing before the stupid dogs. They were all growling at me. I rolled my pale blue eyes. “I’m sorry, but I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now. Could you come back later?” I said glaring at them. The growling just got louder. I sighed. “Look, I’m in the middle of something important. It’s a life or death situation and if I explained it to you, you wouldn’t believe me. So do you mind? If you don’t want any humans or yourselves to get hurt, I suggest you let me continue my search.” I warned them. They weren’t going to back down any time soon. Ugh, so stubborn! Then I heard the familiar screams of the Black Soul I was looking for nearby. “Well, shit. It’s your lucky day. You get to see what I’ve been looking for.” I said sarcastically. That seemed to confuse them, but they weren’t confused for long when the Black Soul made itself known. They’re basically a very large black mass in the shape of a human and it’s eyes are completely white with no pupil. “It’s about time you showed up, you’re such a nuisance!” I grumbled before pulling out my scythe from backpack. To a human it looks like an umbrella, if only they knew. I thought as I spun it around, so that the blade could come out.

            The Black Soul gave a mighty roar before coming at me. I rolled my eyes and dodged its weak attack by jumping on its arm. I ran up its arm before slashing into its torso with my scythe. It gave an agonized yell as I jumped down. I let my scythe return to its disguised form and opened the umbrella as black blood rained down above me. As soon as it hit the ground though, it disappeared. It doesn’t disappear if it gets on your cloths though. That was the most annoying part. It turns red and looks like normal blood when that happens and it takes forever to get the stains out. I turned to see the wolves in their human forms, thankfully fully clothed, shocked speechless. “I told you I was in the middle of something important.” I said sighing. Now what am I going to do with them? I can’t just erase their memories like I can with normal humans. Ugh, this is so troublesome. I thought putting my scythe back into my bag.


	2. Chapter 2

            “What in the hell was that?” One of them finally said. I raised an eyebrow at them.

            “That was a Black Soul and I just stopped it from eating all of the souls in this town.” I said sighing.

            “And you made a spectacle out of it,” The familiar nagging of Travis came from one of the trees. I groaned.

            “And my day just gets better,” I said sarcastically. “What do you want Travis?”

            “You know what.” He said jumping down from the tree he was in and made his way towards me.

            “Please just stay over there.” I said scowling at him. Travis however just ignored me and kept on walking. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would.

            “You let them see.” Travis said glaring at me with his dark blue eyes. His long brown hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and he was wearing his usual Reaper garb; all black, the shirt, his jeans, his shoes. He was a few centimeters taller than me though.

            “Yeah, well, I didn’t have a lot of options.” I said sighing. “Plus, it’s a fact that Black Souls don’t care if we have regulations or not.”

            “Yes, but now what are we going to do now that someone’s seen us?” Travis snapped at me. I rolled my eyes.

            “Well, we can’t kill them and we can’t erase their memories.” I said shrugging. “Besides, they have a secret of their own, so I doubt they’d tell anyone. I mean, even if they did, no one would believe them.” The idea of there being Reapers did seem laughable from a human’s point of view. Travis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was annoyed. “Also, no one was hurt so I don’t see how this will hurt anyone.”

            “You’re always trying to make shortcuts.” He snapped at me.

            “Well, excuse me for being me.” I said rolling my eyes. “What do you suggest we do then, Mr. Nags-A-Lot?”  
            “You’re right about not being able to kill them or erasing their memories.” Travis said more calmly after a few minutes of silence. Then he turns to the stupid dogs. “I understand that you’re keeping who you truly are from the humans and I’m sorry for burdening you with yet another secret. But would please keep quiet about this? It would make our job ten times worse if word got out about this.” Travis was begging. It was sickening to watch. Ugh, I’m going to be late today.

            “Fine,” The one who seems to be the alpha of the stupid dogs said. “We won’t tell anyone.”

            “Thank you very much for this. We really appreciate it. I’m sure you have some questions.” Travis said frowning. “But I don’t have the time to answer any of them.” Then he turns to me.

            “Oh no, don’t even think about it. I have enough problems of my own with those dumb vampires.” I said glaring at him.

            “That sounds like a personal problem.” Travis said rolling his eyes. “You’re in charge of this area anyways. So I’m appointing you the duty of informing these people and those ‘dumb vampires’, as you put it, about us. It will keep things simple.”

            “Ugh, fine. You’re the boss.” I grumbled. I turned to the stupid dogs. “I’ll come back after school lets out and bring the vamps so I can answer all of your questions at once.”

            “Understood.” The alpha said before they took off.  I rolled my eyes.

            “Seriously, Chris, you’ve got to be more careful.” Travis said sighing.

            “Yeah, well careful isn’t exactly in my nature.” I said smirking. He shook his head.

            “If you keep slipping up like this, you know what will happen, don’t you?” Travis said looking worried.

            “Yeah, yeah. They’ll torture me for however long they feel like it. I know that, but it wouldn’t be the first time and it won’t be the last.” I said rolling my eyes. “It’s not like we can die.”

            “I know that, but do you enjoy being tortured?” Travis asked me, looking at me sternly.

            “I wouldn’t say I enjoy it as much as it just doesn’t bother me either way.” I said shrugging. “I mean, it’s not like my existence means anything to anyone.”

            “Don’t speak like that. What about Sophia?” Travis said looking pained. Sophia is Travis’ childhood friend and crush. For some reason or another, she decided she needed to care about me. I haven’t done or said anything to her that would make her care about me. Honestly, even normal Reapers avoid me alongside most humans.

            “What about her?” I said, looking at him coldly.

            “She cares about you.”

            “Yeah and what good has that done for me? It’s only caused me problems.” I said scoffing at him. Travis glared at me.

            “You better watch your mouth.” He warned. I rolled my eyes.

            “I didn’t ask her to care about me. I don’t understand what she sees in me, but if telling her to stop caring for me worked, she’d have stopped a long time ago.” I said sighing. “If you want to blame someone for that, blame her. She’s the one being an idiot.” Travis glared at me a bit longer before taking off. I groaned. Now the stupid Cullens are going to be on my ass today. I thought as I took off to my car. It was parked in a place where nobody could see it from the road. It didn’t take me long to actually get to school and what I was dreading was waiting for me. The Cullens were still standing by their cars even though class had started thirty minutes ago. I spent longer than I thought talking to Travis. That bastard! I cursed in my head. I’ll get him back for it one day. I parked my car in the only other available spot, which happened to be three cars down from the nearest Cullen. Ugh, this is so not my day. I thought as I got out of the car. Alice, the shortest of the Cullens, walked over to me as soon as I was far enough away from my car. Smart.

            “Hi, my name is Alice!” She said energetically. Ugh, I’m already getting a headache. I just stared at her blankly. “My family and I would like to talk to you in private.” I could tell from her tone of voice that I had no say in this. I sighed.

            “Fine,” I said scowling at her. “I have an idea of what you want to talk about.” They look at me shocked. “Meet me nearby La Push after school and I’ll tell you want you want to know.” Then I just walked into the school. If they want to talk to me that badly, they’ll definitely show up. I wasn’t worried about them not showing up. They’re too curious for their own good. I thought as I entered my first class of the day; physics. The teacher was pissed at me for being late, but let me off with a warning. Ugh, school is so boring. I thought as I stared out of the window next to me. There was no point in paying attention when I already know everything this school has to offer. I didn’t do the assignments, since I thought it was pointless. I think the teachers all gave up on trying to make me do homework. As long as I did well on the tests, I’d be fine. The first few weeks here, they thought I was cheating and it was a pain in the ass trying to get them to believe me when I said I didn’t cheat. They pretty much let me get away with whatever. I’m sure the only reason why I’m still here is because if they kick me out of the school even though I’m giving them good grades, then they’d put a dent into their good reputation or something. So they’re just letting me pass through so that I can get out of here as soon as possible. I’m pretty sure the school counselor said if I continue this, I can ‘graduate’ half a year earlier. Oh, if only they knew.

            There really is no point to me going to school other than to blend in with the humans. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for my job. If I’m such a screw up, why do the higher ups keep sending me to do this shit? Why don’t they just condemn me to the Blank Island like they did the others? I’m sure I’ve done more than enough to earn that sentence. The bell rang signaling that class was over. Huh, that was quick. I thought getting up. I didn’t even pull anything out for class. “Don’t forget, there’s going to be a test this Friday over everything we’ve gone over so far.” The teacher said as the other students got their stuff together.  As always I was the first one out of the classroom and went to my next class. Sometimes I feel like I’m just a robot, doing the same thing every day. Purifying Black Souls, going to school and moving on from class to class, only just to go home and start over again the next day. Seriously, what is the point of my existence? I’m not doing anyone favors. The only reason why I’m doing my job is because if I don’t, Sophia will get upset and then Travis will never leave me alone. I don’t think I could deal with anymore of Travis’ nagging.

            Lunch time came around and instead of joining the students in the cafeteria, I decided to go to the school roof top and eat my lunch there. I bring my own lunch, simply because the cafeteria here doesn’t have what a Reaper normally eats. No, we don’t eat souls, at least not directly. We eat something called Soul Power. It comes from our native land, Reaper’s Hollow. Yeah, it’s not very original, but whatever. Anyways, the Soul Power comes from the trees and plants there and it’s harvested every year under the blood moon. To keep humans from noticing it, I have to incorporate it into a sandwich or something. So today, I’m eating two turkey sandwiches on wheat bread, with mayonnaise, white cheddar cheese, and of course, Soul Power. Not only do we eat Soul Power, that’s also what powers our scythes. Finally, school ends and I head back towards La Push. I was the first one there, with the Cullens not far behind. As soon as they stopped their cars, the dogs showed up. I noticed that two more people had joined the Cullens. That must be the good doctor and his wife. I sigh and get out of my car. Well, I guess it’s time to get this annoyance over with. “I see everyone made it.” I started, sighing. “I’ll start off with what I am. I’m a Reaper. Yes, I wield a scythe and no, I don’t eat souls. I don’t kill humans, but I do send their souls to the pearly gates upstairs to be judged. Any questions?”

            “What did you mean when you said you couldn’t kill us or erase our minds?” The alpha from this morning asked.

            “Well, a Reaper’s scythe can’t hurt the living or immortal,” I added the last part, looking over at the vampires. “Also, since you’re not normal humans, we can’t erase your memories.”

            “How do you erase memories?” Edward, I believe it was, asked.

            “Hm... it’s kind of difficult to explain.” I said thoughtfully. I clicked my tongue in frustration. “Okay, basically, I put my hand over a humans head and focus all of my energy on that point and make them forget what they saw.”

            “What does your scythe look like?” The largest of the Cullens asked eagerly. I sighed. There was no avoiding it. I pulled out my scythe.

            “Isn’t that just an umbrella?” Alice asked curiously. Oh, so it works on them as well. That’s good to know. I released the disguise on my scythe and a long staff was sitting in my hand. I decided I might as well show them the blade. Go big or go home, right? The blade itself was large and thick, and there was a skull on the base of it. “Not an umbrella, got it.” Alice mumbled. I just nodded.

            “Earlier this morning,” I said looking at the Cullens. “I was out looking for what we Reapers call Black Souls. They’re the result of what happens when a Reaper doesn’t send a human soul to the pearly gates upstairs or when a Reaper doesn’t make it to the deceased human on time. They turn into a giant black mass in the shape of a human after consuming another human soul. Their eyes are completely white and they have no pupils. They feed off human souls to get stronger. The stronger they are, the harder they are to purify. Got it?” Everyone nodded. “My boss has put me in charge of this area, so it’s my duty to watch out for Black Souls and to send the souls of the deceased upstairs. Now, it’s important that the humans don’t know about this. That will put them in a panic. My boss seems to think it’s a good idea to tell you all this stuff. I believed he used the term, simple.” I rolled my eyes at the thought of Travis. “Now you know everything you need to know. So you can get off my ass.” I scowled at the Cullens as I said the last part. Edward just smirked at me. I don’t like him.


	3. Chapter 3

            I hear a Black Soul making its way towards us. “Oh, for Christ’s sake!” I said turning to where the Black Soul would appear. It pounced at me and I dodged in the same fashion as this morning. Only I didn’t get to purify it as easily. This one has already fed on some human souls. I can tell by the color of its eyes; they’re red.

            It swiped at me again and I dodged it again and brought my scythe down from its head and all the way through the rest of its body. It didn’t give me the time to put my umbrella up as its blood sprayed all over me. A bit of the blood hit my mouth and I wiped it away. I sighed. “Now I’m going to have to dry clean these.” I grumbled as I put my scythe away.

            “The blood went from black to red?” The doctor asked, looking intrigued.

            “Yeah, it does that when it comes in contact with skin or clothes.” I explained shrugging. “Oh? I thought you were busy, Travis.” Travis came out of the shadows, looking unhappy. “What now? I did as you told me.”

            “I wasn’t expecting another one to show up so soon.” Travis said frowning.

            “Well, I’ve noticed that there seem to be more popping up recently than normal.” I said sighing.

            “And you failed to mention this to me why?” Travis asked looking pissed now.

            “It must’ve slipped my mind.” I said shrugging. “Anyways, you know now, so there’s no point in getting mad about it.”

            “You have no idea how much I want to strangle you right now.” Travis said glaring at me.

            “Oh, I’m shaking.” I said rolling my eyes. “Imagine, if you could actually kill me, then I’m sure everyone’s life would be better.”

            “You,” Travis said before shaking his head. “Anyways, I need you to return to Reaper’s Hollow with me. We have a meeting with the big boss.” I frowned.

            “Oh, alright,” I grumbled. I didn’t really want to go but I didn’t have a choice; not when _he_ was involved.

            “Reaper’s Hollow?” The doctor asked, looking twice as eager as he was earlier.

            “It’s where Reapers live when they’re not out on the job.” I said shrugging. Travis held his right hand up and silently said the mantra to summon the door to Reaper’s Hollow. Every time the door is summoned, it’s always a different door. This time it seems to be a Japanese sliding door. “Interesting,” I muttered as Travis opened the door.

            “What if a Black Soul attacks again?” The alpha asked before we left. That was a good question. I sighed and closed my eyes. I focused and put up a barrier around Forks and La Push.

            “I just now put up a barrier to keep them out. It should last until I return.” I told him.

            “What if they break it?” Jasper, I think it was, asked, worriedly.

            “Oh they won’t be able to break it. I’m confident about that.” I said smirking. Travis rolled his eyes.

            “Come on,” Travis said impatiently

            “You don’t have to be so impatient.” I said shrugging. “I’m just informing them that they have nothing to worry about. It’s part of our job, remember?”

            “Oh shut up, and let’s go.” Travis said scowling at me. I smirked as I followed him through the door and closed it. The familiar scenery of large fields of nothing but dead grass and trees with a few houses dotted here and there greeted us. I sighed and looked up at the red sky. It’s always red no matter what time of day it is. Well, there really isn’t a concept of time here. There aren’t even any clocks. You can’t even tell the sun from the moon. They both look the same dark orange globe in the sky. There aren’t even any clouds in the sky. The farther we walked into Reaper’s Hollow, the more houses there were and suddenly we were in the heart of Ennery City; the only city in Reaper’s Hollow. We were headed for the tallest building in the city. This is where the big wigs gather to have their meetings. Travis and I made our way to the top floor of Ennery Tower. We walked into the meeting room.

            “It’s good of you to join us,” Mr. Hamel said as we took our seats.

            “We apologize for being late. We got held up in the human world.” Travis said bowing his head respectfully.

            “Don’t fret, I understand.” Mr. Hamel said before turning to look at everyone else in the room. Mr. Hamel is pretty much the boss of everyone; like a king. No one says no to him. I don’t like to deal with him, either. He’s a sadist and he likes to manipulate others. He is crazy powerful too. He looked like a normal businessman with his black suit and tie and expensive shoes, but you do not want to go up against him in a fight. He will destroy you. I’m pretty sure he’s the only one who can kill a Reaper without using a Black Willow stake. Anyways, I can see Sophia with her boss, Erica, sitting across from us. She was looking at me worriedly. I wanted to roll my eyes, but knowing my luck Mr. Hamel will see me and think I’m disrespecting him. “I’ve called everyone here because there’s an emergency at hand. More and more Black Souls have been showing up. I’ve been getting word that there is a group of rogue Reapers have been shrugging off their responsibilities in the Eastern Asian part of the world. So far we’ve witnessed more and more Black Souls moving west. They are getting stronger and smarter.” Several people muttered to each other looking worried. “Now, I’ve come up with a plan to stop the Black Souls from their advances. I’ve set up at team of Reapers to capture the rogues. While they’re working on that, I want the rest of you to stop as many Black Souls as you can until we get this under control.” Mr. Hamel was giving us all a stern look. Sophia looked down. She did it again didn’t she? I mentally sighed. She is not cut out for being a Reaper.

            She cares too much about whether or not she’s hurting the Black Souls while she purifies them. She views them as harmless animals and they’re not harmless. She’s been backed up into so many corners because of this. I’ve had to save her multiple times and it was so troublesome. “We understand,” We all responded at the same time. Mr. Hamel nodded, looking satisfied.

            “Thank you all for your time. You’re free to go.” Mr. Hamel dismissed us and Travis and I left the meeting room.

            “We should get back as soon as possible.” Travis said frowning. I nodded.

            “Yeah, despite how confident I sounded, if there are Black Souls stronger than the last one I just purified, they might actually break through my barrier.” I said in agreement. Travis grimaced.

            “It was wise to not tell them that.” He said looking at me impressed.

            “What? I have tact.” I said rolling my eyes.

            “I never said you didn’t.” Travis said smirking at me.

            “Fuck off.” I muttered as we made our way out of Ennery Tower.

            “Ah, ah, language,” Travis said grinning at me now. I flipped him off.

            “How’s that for language?” I said scowling at him.

            “Okay, that was just immature.” Travis said rolling his eyes.

            “Chris!” I hear from behind us.

            “Christ,” I mutter, grimacing. It was Sophia. I turned and saw her running to catch up with us. She was wearing a white sundress and some sandals. Her gold hair was put up in a bun and there was a red ribbon tied around it. I could see the worry in her bright, blue eyes as she caught up to us.

            “Chris, I wanted to talk to you about something.” She said after catching her breath.

            “Okay?” I wasn’t sure if I should just turn and run or not.

            “Um, so Erica said that you and Travis had your hands tied up in Forks. I was wondering if you wanted some help.” She said smiling at me. I don’t understand why she’s so nice to me. The other Reapers avoid me and if they have to say something to me, they always sneer at me. But for some reason she’s different.

            “Nah, we’re good.” I said before Travis could cut in. “I’m sure you’ve got a lot going on now that there’s been more Black Souls showing up in London, right?” Sophia bit her bottom lip, looking disappointed.

            “Yeah, you’ve got a point. It was just a thought.” She said smiling again. Ugh, someone kill me. “I’ve got to go then. See you two later.”

            “See you,” I muttered as Travis waved at her.

            “Why can’t you just be nicer to her?” Travis said once we were outside of the city.

            “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly nice.” I said rolling my eyes at him. “I’m the ‘devil’s spawn’ remember?” Travis rolled his eyes.

            “The Reapers who say that are idiots.” Travis said shaking his head. “You really shouldn’t take what they say to heart.”

            “Oh it doesn’t hurt my feelings.” I said shrugging. “If it makes them feel better, then they can call me that all they want.” Travis sighed.

            “Let’s just get back to Forks,” Travis muttered as he summoned the door again in the field. I guess he didn’t want to talk about that anymore. Oh well. We finally made it back to Forks and after checking the entire perimeter of the town and La Push, it looked like the barrier worked. I decided to let it down, since it was starting to get exhausting just keeping it up like that for a long period of time. It was already late into the night and I was tired. I headed back to the house where Travis and I stayed. I didn’t exactly enjoy living with him but I didn’t really have choice in that either. I thought as I made my way into the kitchen. I made myself something to eat and went to my room afterwards. It sounded like Travis was working on something in his study. I went to bed not long after I ate, because I was so tired. The next morning, I was so tired when I got up. Hopefully, I don’t pass out during school today. I do not need that right now. I thought as I finally finished brushing my teeth before heading down for breakfast. “Good morning,” Travis greeted as he set breakfast out on the table.

            “I don’t see what’s so good about it.” I said sitting down at the table. “Thanks for breakfast.” Travis shook his head.

            “You’re welcome.” He said and then the two ate in silence. I was fine with it, since I was too tired to talk. We normally eat in silence anyways. “We need to be more careful until they catch those rogues.” We had just finished breakfast and I was getting ready to go to school.

            “Yeah,” I said, nodding. “I’ll keep my guard up.”

            “I have to go back to Reaper’s Hollow today for another meeting. It’s going to take all day. Do you think you’ll be okay by yourself?” Travis asked, frowning.

            “Yeah.” I said shrugging.

            “If anything happens, let me know.” Travis said looking worried.

            “I’m sure everything will be fine.” I said sighing. “I’ll see you later.”

            “Okay, see you later.” Travis said smiling. Ugh, it’s too early for this crap. I thought as I got into the car. I was almost one of those rogues about five years back. I was sick of the way my existence had gone. But then I met Travis and Sophia and I’ve been working under Travis since then. I used to be so much more different than I am now. At least that’s what Travis has told me. He wasn’t wrong. I talk to people more than I used to. I mean, I didn’t actually say anything to anyone at all. For example, yesterday when Alice told me she and her family wanted to talk to me in private, I wouldn’t have responded at all or agreed to it. I would’ve just ignored her and walked on. They probably would’ve beaten the shit out of me if I refused though. Oh well. I don’t think it would’ve hurt any worse than what happened the last few times I was tortured. Anyways, I made it to the school and immediately spotted the stupid Cullens waiting for me to get out of my car. Ugh... Why can’t they just leave me alone?


	4. Chapter 4

            Ugh, I hate this. I thought as I got out of the car. I swear they weren’t even this remotely interested in me before I told them about being a Reaper. “Good morning!” Alice greeted me, smiling as I go to walk past them.

            “Again, I don’t see what’s so good about it.” I said holding back a yawn. I continued to walk past them and went into the building. I couldn’t hold back my yawn as I entered the physics classroom. Maybe I should’ve skipped school today. I thought as I sat down in my seat. Then I could’ve gotten caught up on sleep. Oh well. Suddenly I see Edward walking in with what’s-her-face, Bella? Yeah, Bella... I guess they have some of the same classes, so I’m not surprised.

            “Not in the mood for talking?” Edward questioned as the two of them sat down in their seats in front of me. I shrugged.

            “I don’t usually talk to people, so no.” I answered, sighing.

            “That sounds lonely.” Bella said sadly.

            “I’m pretty much used to being alone, so it doesn’t bother me any.” I said rolling my eyes. I don’t need anyone’s pity or sympathy.

            “So why did you tell us the things you did yesterday?” Edward questioned, raising an eyebrow.

            “My boss told me to, otherwise I wouldn’t have said anything to you at all.” I said looking out the window, frowning. I should’ve checked the perimeter before I came to school this morning. Ugh, this is going to be a pain.

            “What’s wrong?” Bella asked curiously.

            “A Black Soul is nearby.” I said sighing.

            “How can you tell?” Edward asked curiously. “Until now, I’ve only been able to hear it.”

            “Reapers can sense them.” I said before standing up.

            “Are you going after it?” Bella asked looking worried.

            “I have to. Travis went to Reaper’s Hollow today and won’t be back until later tonight.” I said shrugging. “Really, dealing with them is no big deal.”

            “What should we tell the teacher?” Edward asked.

            “Whatever you want, I’ll be back by third hour at the latest.” I said grabbing my bag. I left the school with several people staring at me. It would’ve been faster to jump out the window, but that would cause more trouble for me later. I concentrated on finding the Black Soul. It’s in the wooded area behind the school. How convenient. I thought as I headed there. I found it lurking around in the thicker part of the woods. I pulled out my scythe and attacked it when it wasn’t paying attention. I clicked my tongue in annoyance as it dodged my attack. Is this another strong one? I thought as I dodged away from its arm as it swiped at me. I swung my scythe and hit it in the middle of its head and swung it down, effectively purifying the Black Soul. Just when I thought I was done, I heard another Black Soul growling in the distance. I rolled my eyes and went looking for it. This is going to be to take some time. I thought as soon as I found it. There were three more with it. Why did Travis have to choose today to go to Reaper’s Hollow for a meeting? It took me almost an hour to purify all four Black Souls. Where are they coming from?

            I made it three minutes before the bell for third hour to start went off. Edward and Bella were in here as well. “What took you so long?” Edward asked smirking.

            “Fuck off,” I said rolling my eyes and sitting in my seat. “There were five of them.”

            “Five?” Bella asked shocked.

            “Yeah, five,” I grumbled.

            “Did you find out what the cause of them all showing up like this?” Edward asked curiously.

            “Apparently there are some rogue Reapers in Eastern Asia that are slacking on their duties, so the Black Souls are eating more human souls, thus making them stronger, and they’re moving towards the west.” I said shrugging.

            “That doesn’t sound good.” Bella said frowning.

            “Also, apparently a team of Reapers has been sent to go deal with the rogue Reapers.” I said, yawning a bit at the end.

            “So you just have to stop as many Black Souls as you can until the issue is resolved?” Edward asked frowning.

            “That’s what we were told,” I said rolling my eyes.

            “I feel like there’s a bunch of holes in that plan.” Edward muttered.

            “I just do what the big boss tells me to do.” I said shrugging. Lucky for me, none of the Cullens talked to me at all until at least lunch time. I was pretty much forced to sit with them. Ugh, now I’m getting unwanted attention. I thought as the other students stared. If I knew it wouldn’t cause me any problems, I would totally give them something to look at.

            “Carlisle wants to ask you some more questions.” Alice informed me after I sat down and began eating.

            “I bet if he had his way, he’d have you on a slab so he could look inside you.” Emmett, I think, said grinning.

            “He’d have a hard time cutting into me.” I said, indifferently.

            “How so?” Jasper asked curiously.

            “Well for one, my skin heals itself almost instantly and if I were to lose a limb, it’d just regenerate back.” I explained before taking another bite of my food.

            “So if someone were to rip your arm off, it’d just grow back?” Emmett asked eagerly.

            “Yes,” I said sighing. “And I’d prefer it if you didn’t try that.”

            “Why?” Bella asks curiously.

            “It still hurts,” I said rolling my eyes. Well not so much anymore, but I’ll let them believe what they want. “That and it gets really bloody.” Bella blushed.

            “Oh, sorry, that was a stupid question.” She muttered, looking embarrassed.

            “It’s fine.” I said shrugging. “What time am I supposed to be meeting Carlisle?”

            “Hm, he said any time was fine with him. He’ll be there after school today, so how about after school?” Edward asked. I nodded.

            “That’s fine.” After lunch, I could feel everyone staring at me as I went to my next class. I definitely hate this. I thought, yawning. Ugh, I need a nap. Maybe I can get away with one this period. I walked in to the classroom and went to my seat. I just rested my head on my arms and tried to sleep. Edward and Bella weren’t in this class, so they couldn’t bother me. I successfully got a nap in and felt more energized by the time I got to my next class. Ugh, I just wish school would end already. It wasn’t long before I was going out to my car. Edward explained that they were going to lead me to their house. I followed them with caution. I hope a Black Soul doesn’t attack any time soon. It’ll be harder to react while I’m driving. They led me onto an unmarked road in the woods and followed them up a long drive way. Their house was simple, but it was beautiful. I pulled up right behind Edward’s Volvo. Stepping out of my car, I followed the Cullens into their home.

            “Welcome to our home,” A woman greeted. I’m assuming this is the mother figure of the Cullens.

            “Thank you,” I said after looking around a bit.

            “My husband is in his study. I’ll go get him. I apologize in advance if any of his questions make you uncomfortable.” She said sympathetically.

            “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” I said shrugging. She smiled and went up the stairs. It wasn’t long before Carlisle came down the stairs, looking eager. Oh boy.

            “Welcome to our home. I’m sorry, what was your name again?” He asked, apologetically.

            “My name is Chris.” I said inwardly sighing. This is going to be a long afternoon, isn’t it?

            “It’s nice to meet you.” He said smiling again. “Please have a seat.” He was gesturing towards the sofa and recliners. I sat down on the sofa and he sat down in one of the recliners across from the sofa. “Okay, can you tell me more about Reaper’s Hollow?” So that was his first question.

            “What do you want to know?” I asked, not really that interested in the conversation so far. He asks me about what kind of land it is and about the cities. So I told him how it was pretty much dead grass and trees, about Ennery City, Ennery Tower, the sun and moon, the other Reapers, and so on.

            “Interesting.” He muttered to himself. “Is there a substance you use to power your scythe?”

            “Yeah, we eat something called Soul Power. It’s basically like ‘magic’, but you can physically hold it. Reapers eat it to get the energy to use their scythes. The ground in Reaper’s Hollow is literally our source, but we can only harvest it during red moons.” I explained, shrugging.

            “So that’s why you never eat the school lunch.” Bella said in realization.

            “Right,” I said nodding.

            “How are Black Souls formed exactly?” Carlisle asked curiously. Did he not pay attention when I explained it the first time?

            “Black Souls are formed when a Reaper fails to do their duty. Meaning, if we don’t send the soul of the deceased upstairs, the soul will run amok and begin eating other human souls to get powerful. After eating their first human soul, they turn into giant black masses in the shape of humans, but their eyes are completely white and they have no pupils.” I said feeling a bit irritated that I have to repeat myself. “Well, the weak ones look like that, anyways. You know it’s stronger when their eyes start to turn black.”

            “So your duty as a Reaper is to send souls to Heaven?” Carlisle asked.

            “Well, to get judged. We’re not in charge of whether someone gets sent to Heaven or Hell. I couldn’t tell you what either place looks like, since I’ve never been to them myself.” I said shrugging. Carlisle basically asked me about what I told Edward and the others at lunch today and basic stuff like ‘do Reapers have to sleep’ and so on. It wasn’t too much longer before Carlisle had finished with his questions. I pretty much dismissed myself from the home. I was beginning to feel exhausted. Of course, right when I want to go home, I’m swarmed by five Black Souls. What is so hard about doing your duty? All you have to do is tap them on the forehead with your scythe and you’re done! Seriously! I pulled out my scythe and began purifying the Black Souls. I took my irritation out on the Black Souls resulting in purifying them faster than normal. They were like the ones behind the school earlier, but they weren’t difficult to purify. Finally I can go home and go to bed. It was dark out and I’m not sure what time it is, but it feels pretty late and I’m tired.


	5. Chapter 5

            Luckily it was Saturday, so I could sleep in. Well, that was until Travis decided to wake me up. I glared at him and he just smiled. “How was yesterday?” If it weren’t for the situation we were in, I would’ve exaggerated and told him that I was swamped with Black Souls. Plus despite the smile on his face, I could tell he was worried.

            “I only had to deal with ten of them.” I said sighing. “They were stronger than the normal ones we usually have to purify. But I took care of them undetected and in a timely manner.”

            “There were ten of them?” Travis asked wide-eyed. I knew he wasn’t going to be going away anytime soon, so I sat up on my bed properly.

            “Yes,” I said blankly. I’m still really tired.

            “And you didn’t call me?” He sounded upset now. Great... I have to deal with his nagging at... I looked at the clock... at eight in the morning... Ugh, I wish I could die sometimes.

            “No, I didn’t really think about it. Plus, I was a bit preoccupied with the vampires at the time.” I said sighing.

            “Why?” Travis asked curiously. “You weren’t fighting them or something, were you?”

            “Of course not,” I said rolling my eyes. “Why do you always assume I try to start fights with everyone?”

            “Because I know you,” Travis said rolling his eyes. “So what happened?”

            “Basically, the good doctor wanted to ask me some more questions.” I said shrugging. “And I was tired afterwards, so I just went to bed.”

            “Okay,” Travis said sighing.

            “How was the meeting?” Not that I care or anything. I thought trying to keep Travis from nagging at me too much so early in the morning.

            “Oh, it was just the usual check up with all of the Sector Leaders.” Travis said shrugging. “You know, boring stuff.”

             “Good, I guess.” I said giving him a blank look.

            “I can see that I’m not wanted, so I’ll just let you sleep.” Travis said smirking. I flipped him off before he left my room. I laid back down on my bed and rolled over, falling asleep almost instantly.

_~Dream/Memory~_

_I’m sitting out in the fields of Reaper’s Hollow after a group of Reapers tried to beat the shit out of me. It didn’t work out too well for them, though. One did manage to rip one of my arms off, but it’s grown back by now. “Hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself?” I turn and see a girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes talking to me. She looks worried as she notices the only sign that something had happened to me; blood. “Were you attacked? Are you okay?”_

_“I’m fine.” I tell her shrugging. She frowns._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes,” I said standing up. If I sit here any longer, the Reapers who attacked me earlier will probably return with an authority figure who will take me in to be tortured because of some bullshit story those Reapers told them._

_“My name is Sophia.” She said smiling at me._

_“Chris,” I muttered, giving her a strange look. Why is she talking to me?_

_“Oh, you should come to my house! My friend, Travis, and I are going to have dinner!” She suggested excitedly. “You know he works for Mr. Hamel as a Sector Leader.” She looked proud as she said this._

_“Oh, then he probably won’t like me.” I said turning away from her. “Anyways, if you don’t get going, someone will see you talking to me and start causing you problems.”_

_“Why would they do that?” She asked, confused._

_“I’m supposedly the spawn of Satan and I’ve been tortured more times than I care to remember.” I said rolling my eyes. “Apparently, I’m arrogant, reckless, a constant liar, and I don’t deserve to exist. The list can go on literally forever.”_

_“Who said all those mean things?” She asks frowning. Seriously?_

_“I don’t know, everyone?” I said sarcastically._

_“Hey, don’t talk to her that way!”A guy said glaring at me as he made his way towards Sophia. I sighed._

_“And my day just gets better,” I mutter annoyed._

_“Travis, it’s okay.” Sophia said frowning at him. “Besides, I was being rude by asking him so many personal questions.” Is this girl on drugs? Travis frowned and seemed to take a better look at me before scowling._

_“Why are you with this hooligan?” He asked her._

_“Oh, that was another thing I’ve been called.” I said shrugging. Sophia scowled at Travis._

_“Stop calling him that. You don’t know anything about him!” She scolded him. Is she for real?_

_“It’s definitely the other way around.” I said in disbelief._

_“See, even this hooligan agrees with me.” Travis muttered looking bemused._

_“Then tell me one good reason why you call him those things.” She said folding her arms._

_“Because,” Travis actually looked stumped and he ended up not really answering her question._

_“Hm, well I’ve been told it was because I existed a few times. Does that count?” I said shrugging. Sophia scowled at me._

_“No, that’s not a good reason. Did you commit any crimes?” She asked me fiercely._

_“Not that I’m aware of.” I said shrugging feeling a bit uncomfortable._

_“Then there’s absolutely no reason for anyone to treat you so horribly.” She said smiling._

_“Thanks, I guess.” I muttered, still feeling uncomfortable._

_“Travis, I’ve invited Chris over for dinner.” Sophia said looking at Travis now._

_“What? Why?” Travis said wide-eyed._

_“Because I felt like it,” She said shrugging. “Plus I feel like he’s a lot nicer than he lets on.”_

_“Um, you’re definitely wrong.” I told her, giving her a blank look. She just grinned._

_“We’ll see.” She said, before turning and started walking. “Come on, or I’ll leave you two behind!”_

_“If you try anything, so help me...” Travis threatened, glaring at me. I shrugged._

_“I don’t plan on it, but just because you said that I might.” I said smirking at him._

_~Dream/Memory~_

            I woke up to someone knocking loudly on the front door. I frowned at the memory I just relived. That was the first time I had ever met Travis and Sophia. That was probably ten or so years ago... The loud knocking came again. I sighed. I guess Travis isn’t here to answer the door.  I got up, stretched a bit, and went to the front door. “Yes?” I said as soon as I opened the door. It was Bella and Edward. Ugh, why can’t they just leave me alone?

            “We were wondering if you wanted to come over to the house.” Bella said smiling

            “Why? Do you like spending your time with me that much?” I asked smirking. Edward rolled his eyes.

            “Esme thought she heard some weird growling around the house and wants you to check it out.” He said scowling at me.

            “Oh, okay.” Aw, he ruined my fun. “Just let me grab my scythe.” I retrieved my scythe before following Bella and Edward. I followed them by car to the Vampire house. As soon as I got out of the car, I frowned. “Man and I thought I was going to have it easy today.”

            “So there’s one nearby?” The woman who I saw yesterday, asked. She must be Esme.

            “Yeah, but I’m also picking up multiple. So it’ll be a bit.” I said sighing and getting my scythe ready. This is so going to be a pain. I thought going out into the trees. I looked around, listening for any sounds of growling and movement. It wasn’t long before three Black Souls charged at me. I rolled my eyes and went after them with my scythe. One of them swiped at me and I dodged it, landing on top of its arm. I continued making my way up towards the head and jumped as another arm came swiping at me. I brought my scythe down on the Black Soul that I was currently in front of me and went after the other two. I’m so glad these things are stupid. If they had any brains, they’d run away. That’s kind of a terrifying thought. If they were that smart, they might group up and attack me as a group. Yeah, let’s hope that it doesn’t come to that. I thought as I purified another Black Soul. Just as I was about to purify the last one, three more show up.

            “Would you like some help?” Travis asks, standing a few feet away from and smirking. I rolled my eyes. “I guess I’ll be nice and help.” He decided, not giving me a chance to answer.

            “Whatever,” I grumbled as he pulled out his scythe. We took care of the rest in no time at all.

            “You weren’t going to call me to help you were you?” Travis said some time later. We had returned to the house after telling the vamps that we got rid of the Black Souls hanging around their house. I shrugged.

            “It would’ve been too late by then, wouldn’t it?” I said sighing. “So I don’t see what the problem is.”

            “You always do this,” Travis said frowning. “Why can’t you just ask for help?”

            “There’s one reason I can think of.” I said rolling my eyes. “Remember? I’m the spawn of Satan.”

            “Stop that,” He said glaring at me.

            “What? You used to call me that too. So what’s wrong with it now?” I asked, scowling at him. Travis sighed. “It’s because of Sophia isn’t it? You’re only being nice to me because of her and the only reason why I have a job is because of her as well, I bet.”

            “Well, you’re not wrong,” Travis grumbled. “But as much as I hate to admit it, you’ve grown on me.”

            “You’re not getting mushy on me are you?” I asked him smirking.

            “No,” He said scowling at me. “Anyways, my point is, it’d be nice if you trusted me a bit more. It’s been ten years since then.”

            “You want me to trust you?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “You’re asking me, the one with trust issues, to trust you?”

            “I know that sounds impossible, but at least try.” He said sighing.

            “Fine, whatever,” I grumble. “I’m going to my room, I’m not hungry.” I headed up the stairs, not even looking to see what kind of expression was on Travis’ face. Ugh, what’s with the whole trust speech all of a sudden? Did he go talk to Sophia while he was away? Probably. Ugh, whatever. I thought, sighing as I lay down on the bed. I yawned. It’s been a long day and really, I didn’t do much.


	6. Chapter 6

            Monday comes quicker than I would like it to. Travis hasn’t really talked much to me since his lecture on Saturday. Of course, I didn’t mind it one bit. I’m guessing he really did talk to Sophia. Ugh, I thought as soon as I pulled into the school parking lot. The vamps were staring at me until I pulled into a parking spot. Why can’t they just leave me alone? What have I done to deserve this? I almost want to just pull back out of the parking lot and just go back to the house. Just as I was thinking about it, I saw Edward motion for me to go over to them. “Ugh, fine,” I grumbled, turning the car off. I grabbed my stuff and finally got out of the car. “What do you want?” I said as soon as I was near them.

            “The mutts wanted a word with you,” Edward answered, rolling his eyes. “Apparently it’s important, because they said it couldn’t wait until after school.” I sighed and went back to the car. Now what do they want? I wondered as I made my way to La Push. Apparently I’m really popular today and I hate it. A soon as I arrived, I saw the dogs waiting for me. I got out of the car and slowly made my way towards them. The leader of the pack stepped up to meet me half way.

            “I was told you needed a word with me.” I said sighing.

            “We’ve been noticing a lot of Black Souls congregating near a cave entrance not far from here.” He stated, frowning.

            “Congregating, as in gathering?” I asked in disbelief.

            “Yes,” He confirmed.

            “Well, this isn’t looking so good, is it?” I mutter, frowning. “Alright, I’m going to check it out. Which way is the cave entrance?”

            “It’s northeast from here. Are you sure it’s safe for you to go alone?” He asked looking concerned. What’s this? The dogs are worrying about me too?

            “Well, it’s definitely not safe. I’m in charge of this area, so I have no choice.” I said shrugging. “It sucks, but it’s my job.” He frowned, but nodded. I pulled out my scythe and took off running in the direction of the cave entrance. I wasn’t going to attack them by myself, but I wanted to be safe. I’m not an idiot. I could feel their presence all around me as I got closer. It was almost overwhelming. I could see the cave entrance in the distance and started to slow down. If I kept going at the speed I am now, they’ll hear me and definitely attack me. The fact that they’re all gathering at this cave entrance means they’re stronger than the ones I’ve been purifying recently and they’re smarter. Do they have a leader? I found my answer when I got to a close enough spot that kept me undetected. I cursed when I saw Jason standing there at the entrance. It looked like he was giving orders to the Black Souls around him, rather than him being attacked. If I went in there right now, believing that he was under attack, then he’d probably laugh at me. Jason was one of the many who tortured me when I was taken in for a crime I didn’t do. I hate him. If only I could get my hands on a stake made of black Willow. That’s the only thing that will one hundred percent kill a Reaper. Luckily for most, it’s very rare to find.  Unlucky for me, I don’t have any or I’d be plunging it into that asshole’s chest right now.

            I nearly groaned out loud. If I told Travis what I’m seeing right now, he won’t believe me. He and Jason have been friends almost as long as he’s been friends with Sophia. I’d take a picture on my phone, but that might give me away. Oh well, I’m all for risks. I thought pulling out my phone. I snapped a pretty good picture of Jason pointing in my direction and he was looking at the Black Soul nearest him. Oh good, I’ve been noticed. I put my phone away and hurriedly took off. Hm... Should I call Travis? He’d probably want know about this and he’d be uber pissed at me if I didn’t say anything to him. Ugh, I guess I’ll call him, but only because I don’t want to listen to him constantly nag at me about it. I pulled out my phone again, but kept running. I could hear a few Black Souls coming after me. I clicked my tongue in irritation when Travis didn’t pick up. So I decided to leave him a message. “You wanted me to call you when I needed help, right? So why aren’t you answering your phone? This is exactly why I have trust issues, you know? Whatever.” I ended the message there, because being on the phone was slowing me down some.

            I found a clearing and decided that if I was going to go head-to-head with Black Souls, the clearing would be the ideal place. Plus, no one will get hurt or be killed. I stopped in the middle of the clearing and waited for the Black Souls to catch up to me. I got my scythe ready. I might as well be the first to attack. I’m not sure how much of an advantage that will give me. I’m not even sure how strong these are exactly. They finally arrived and surrounded me. There are about six of them and their eyes are almost black. Yeah, they’re going to be tougher to purify. I waited a second to take a deep breath before charging at one of them. They all growled at me and attacked me at once. I jumped up and they all ran into each other, fortunately for me. They even disoriented themselves. Okay, I gave them way more credit than they deserved. I thought as I brought my scythe down on the nearest one. Only, my scythe didn’t pierce them, it bounced off. “What the hell?” I muttered, shocked. I jumped out of the way as one of them swiped at me. What just happened? How are they able to deflect a scythe? It’s not like you can upgrade your scythe like you do in video games. Jason must have found a way to make their ‘shells’ harder. Of course that would be something he would do, wouldn’t it? Oh well, I have to keep trying, or they’ll go after this whole town. I don’t know what Jason is planning, but it can’t be anything good.

Travis’ P.O.V

            “Travis, are you sure it’s okay for you to come visit me with everything like it is?” Sophia asked, looking worried. “I mean, what if Chris struggles with a Black Soul and something bad happens to him?”

            “Chris can take care of himself.” I said rolling my eyes. “Besides, even if he needed help, he wouldn’t ask for it.” She frowned.

            “Did you two have a fight?” She asked and I grimaced.

            “It wasn’t really a fight...” I said trying to get out of a lecture.

            “Oh, it wasn’t, was it?” She said with a hint of a British accent and scowling at me. You can definitely tell she’s been spending a lot of time in London.

            “Okay, I pretty much just asked him why he never asks for help and he keeps calling himself the spawn of Satan every time I bring up stuff like this. I mean, I seriously think he just uses it as an excuse to get out of admitting his feelings. I kind of lost my temper a bit and said something that had been on my mind a lot recently.” I said sighing.

            “What did you tell him?” She asked curiously.

            “I asked him to trust me.” I said frowning. “I don’t know why I said it though. I mean, it’s obvious why he doesn’t trust anyone and it’s not his fault. I know it’s not his fault that he’s like this. It’s just frustrating that he’d rather suffer alone, than call out for help when he needs it.”

            “I know,” She said smiling. “I feel the same way. I always want to help him, but he always refuses it. I feel like he thinks I’m a nuisance or something.” She sounded worried here.

            “Honestly, I believe he thinks that too.” I said sighing. “I try to tell him that you care about him and he doesn’t want to hear it. He sounds like he’d rather just be alone forever. If he wasn’t a Reaper, he probably would’ve died alone too.”

            “That’s why I won’t give up,” She said grinning. “I know he hates it and thinks it’s annoying, but I’m not going to give up on him. I don’t want him to be alone. I can tell he’s changed quite a bit since we’ve met him.”

            “That’s true, but I doubt he’ll fully accept the fact that you won’t let him be alone.” I said shaking my head, smiling a little.

            “You’ve grown attached to him, haven’t you?” She asked smirking.

            “W-What are you talking about?” I stuttered, scowling a bit. She giggled.

            “You can’t hide that from me, Travis. I can see it through the way you talk about him. You’re worried about him, too. I’m glad.” She said with a warm smile on her face. “I was worried because you two didn’t get along at all at first. Do you remember the day Chris and I were talking in the kitchen as I was making dinner and I cut myself?”

            “Yeah, you started bawling and I thought he’d done something to you.” Travis said scowling. She laughed.           

             “And you two argued while I nursed my finger.” She said, giggling at the end. “You two argued constantly.”

            “We still do,” I said shrugging.

            “But I bet you don’t argue as much as you two did back then.” She said smirking.

            “You’re right.” I said sighing. “I do worry about him, but no matter what I say or do, he always tries to push me away.”

            “He probably expects us to turn on him the minute something bad happens and he’s somehow involved in it.” She said looking sad.

            “Well, I don’t blame him after all of the false accusations made against him.” I said shaking my head. “What worries me the most is the fact that he doesn’t care if he gets tortured again or not.”

            “That worries me too.” Sophia said looking worried. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had missed a call.

            “Chris just called me and left a message.” I said surprised.

            “What does it say?” She asked curiously. I played the message.

            “ _You wanted me to call you when I needed help, right? So why aren’t you answering your phone? This is exactly why I have trust issues, you know? Whatever._ ” Sophia and I were shocked.

            “He actually called for help, I’m impressed.” I said still in shock.

            “It sounded like he was running and I could’ve sworn I heard a Black Soul growling in the background.” Sophia said looking worried. I played it again and listened harder.

            “You’re right! I have to go. I’ll come visit you again.” I told her before hurrying to the door that led to Forks. It wasn’t long until I found myself at the house. He had to have been in one of the wooded areas. I pulled out my phone as I got into my car. I tried calling Chris, but he didn’t answer. Okay, I’ll call Carlisle then. I ran into him the other day and he gave me his number in case of an emergency. “Hello, Carlisle?”

            “Oh, Travis, what can I do for you?” He asked curiously.

            “Have you seen Chris?” I asked urgently as I started driving.

            “No, but I do believe the wolves wanted to have a word with him this morning.” He said thoughtfully.

            “Okay, thanks.” I said happy that my search was narrowed down.

            “Is everything okay?” Carlisle sounded concerned.

            “I think he’s in some kind of trouble and I have no idea where he’s at. He called me earlier and I missed it.” I said feeling regretful and guilty.

            “I’ll call the kids and have them help search for him.” Carlisle said in a serious tone.

            “Thank you, I really appreciate it.” I said gratefully.

            “It’s no trouble.” Carlisle said and I could hear the smile in his voice. It wasn’t long before we hung up and I was at the reservation. The wolves were there and so was Chris’ car.

            “Have you seen Chris?” I asked them desperately, as I got out of the car.

            “He went northeast of here towards a cave entrance. We found a group of Black Souls congregating there.” The leader, Sam, said frowning. “We told him about it and he went to check it out. We stayed because we were worried something might have happened.”

            “I see, thank you very much.” I said frowning. If they’re gathering, then this means something bad is about to happen. I immediately go in the direction they said and I’m surprised by how strong the presence of the Black Souls was. I found the cave and it was definitely infested with a lot of Black Souls, but they seemed different. Their eyes are almost black! How many human souls have they eaten? This isn’t good at all. I took off before they could see me and found a clearing not long after. Chris wasn’t here either, but there’s a small object lying in the middle of the clearing. I picked it up and nearly dropped it. This belongs to Chris, but where is he? I tried focusing and locating his presence, but I couldn’t find it anywhere nearby. “Shit!” I pocketed Chris’ phone and looked around. “Shit, shit, shit!”


	7. Chapter 7

Chris’ P.O.V

            What the hell? I thought as I came to. My head was pounding. What happened? Oh yeah, the dogs wanted a word with me. The Black Souls were gathering at a cave entrance and, and I saw Jason! Shit! Oh now that I think about it, I was in that clearing and the Black Souls surrounded me. I couldn’t make a scratch on them... What happened afterwards? Oh, that’s right. One of them tried to eat me and I blacked out. Where am I now? I looked around and it looked like I was inside of a cave. Don’t tell me I’m in the cave those Black Souls were gathering at. Damn it! I also noticed that I was tied up too. Ugh, I hate my existence. I wonder if Travis ever got my message. Oh well, he’s probably happy with me being in this situation. I doubt he’d care too much if I went missing. Or maybe he would after how he’s been acting recently. I’m not really sure. “I see you’re finally awake.” I heard a very familiar voice sneer at me. I rolled my eyes.

            “I see you’ve joined the rebels.” I said glaring at him.

            “Hm, you could say that.” He said shrugging.

            “Unless you’re in charge of them...” I said as an afterthought.

            “Congratulations, you win!” He said sarcastically.

            “Okay and why exactly did you decide to rebel again?” I might as well try and get all the information I can out of this guy.

            “You honestly think I would tell you that?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

            “It was worth a shot.” I said.

            “Hmph, you’re annoying as ever I see.” He said rolling his eyes.

            “So what do you plan to do with me now that you’ve got me?” I asked feeling bored.

            “I thought maybe you’d like to revisit the past a bit.” Jason said smirking at me.

            “Which part?” I asked giving him a blank look.

            “Wait just a bit more and you’ll find out.” Jason said with a crazy look in his eyes.

Travis’ P.O.V

            I’m at the Cullen’s house right now, pacing across the living room. “The only place I can think of him being is in that cave but it would be absolute suicide trying to go in there by myself.” I said sighing.

            “Is there anything we can do?” Carlisle asked curiously.

            “There might be,” Travis said thoughtfully. “If their shells are as strong as I think they are, then you may be able to touch them.”

            “You mean the Black Souls right? Wouldn’t we be able to touch them if they weren’t?” Alice asked curiously.

            “No, when they’re weaker, their bodies are more spirit-like, so you’d go right through them. That’s why we have the scythes. Without Soul Power, we’d never be able to cut through them. I’m thinking the only way to cut through them is with more Soul Power, but we were running low. So while I was gone today, I had went and got us more. I don’t think he ate anything this morning.” I said, getting more worried as I talked. “This isn’t good.”

            “So, without the Soul Power, a Reaper becomes weak?” Jasper asked.

            “Not necessarily. If we don’t have Soul Power to eat or use, our scythes get weak, but we remain the same. That’s why we have to endure physical training, so that we can keep up with our scythes. I’m surprised Chris was overtaken so easily though,” I mumbled. “I’ve heard stories from when he was in physical training. He was the top of his group and no one could beat him in a sparring match.”

            “Really?” Edward asked surprised.

            “Yeah, from what I heard he trained so much that he’d pass out if the instructor didn’t make him stop.” I said frowning. “He doesn’t care much for his own safety, he never has really.”

            “That sounds reckless.” Esme said frowning. I smiled.

            “That’s Chris for you. He doesn’t seem like it, but he’s very reliable when you need him. He acts like it’s a pain to help you, but deep down he doesn’t really mind. I learned that a few years ago.” I said, sighing.

            “We don’t know that much about him...” Emmett said frowning.

            “I’m not surprised.” I said shaking my head. “It’s not that he doesn’t like to talk about himself, he just never felt obligated to talk about himself.”

            “What do you mean by that?” Carlisle asked.

            “Hm, well it’s not really my place to say, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell you a little bit about Chris’ past.” I said thoughtfully. “In Reaper’s Hollow, he’s basically the outcast of society. So no one’s really asked him about himself.”

            “Why? Did he do something bad?” Alice asked wide-eyed.

            “Well, no, not technically.” I said frowning. “The whole thing is really complicated. I don’t think he even knows why he’s being treated that way. I only found out recently myself, so I don’t know all the details, but I heard his parents committed a horrific crime. They were executed on the spot for it.”

            “But I thought Reapers couldn’t die.” Alice said confused.

            “You’re right, but there is one thing that can kill a Reaper. It’s really rare to find, that’s why Reapers are mostly invincible.” I explained. “If you carve a stake out of a black Willow tree on a blood moon, then you can kill a Reaper with it. Blood moons happen about every three months or so in Reaper’s Hollow. The only way we know it’s a blood moon because the moon turns completely black otherwise it’s just red all of the time.”

            “Then why do you call it a blood moon?” Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

            “I don’t know,” I said shrugging. “It’s just what we’ve always called it.”

            “So you really don’t know what kind of crime his parents did?” Bella asked curiously.

            “I have no idea. I don’t think Chris even remembers what they looked like.” I said frowning. “I’m sure after all the time he’s spent by himself, he’s probably forgotten.”

            “That’s horrible,” Esme said wide-eyed.

            “So he’s being treated like an outcast because of something his parents did?” Emmett said scowling. “That’s not right.”

            “Yeah, most Reapers now just do it because everyone else does. There aren’t very many who know about what really happened now.” I said sighing. “Also his attitude doesn’t really help his case either. Of course I know it isn’t his fault.”

            “So did something happen to him that made him this way?” Edward asked, frowning.

            “He was falsely accused of doing a lot of things and punished for them as well.” I said grimacing. “I won’t get into detail, but it was really bad.” Now that I’ve gotten to know Chris more, I hate to think about all the pain he must have went through.

            “Do you think there might be a clue of some sort on Chris’ phone about who’s behind this?” Carlisle asked looking thoughtful. “You said these Black Soul’s were stronger, but even they couldn’t have devised a plan like this, could they?”

            “You’re right,” I said sighing. I don’t know why I didn’t think about that before. “There might be.” I pulled out his phone and got through his unlock screen easily. Well, he didn’t really have a security pin set up on it and it surprised me. The first thing that popped up was the call log. It’s sad, I’m the only person he’s called or has called him. I checked his history and saw that he was on his camera. I went to his gallery and froze in shock at the first photo.

            “What’s wrong?” Esme asked worriedly.

            “This... no, it can’t be.” I mumbled in denial. “But Chris wouldn’t have taken this picture if he knew I’d believe what he said.” I sighed. “He took a photo of our culprit. His name is Jason and he’s a really good friend of mine. I had no idea that he turned out like this though. We haven’t spoken to each other for a month now.” He was one of the ones who tortured Chris too. I thought getting more worried.

            “What’s wrong?” Esme asked.

            “He was one of the ones who punished Chris. I’m worried he might do it again.” I said frowning. I could tell they were confused but I’m glad they didn’t ask about it.

            “What are you going to do now?” Bella asked looking worried.

            “I’m going to call back up.” I said frowning. “Jason is a very strong Reaper and is more experienced than me.” I hope Chris doesn’t think I’m going to abandon him. Well, if he does think that, then he’ll be very surprised. “But first I need to make a trip to Reaper’s Hollow. Will you keep an eye out in case he gets away from them?” It’s been hours since he’s gone missing, I hope he’s okay by the time I get to him.

            “Of course,” Carlisle said smiling.

            “What are you going to do there?” Edward asked frowning.

            “I’m going to speak with the big boss. He needs to know what’s going on before I proceed with calling for back up.” I said sighing. “I’d rather wait to tell him afterwards but he’d be pretty upset with me if I did that.” I said my temporary good bye before rushing to Reaper’s Hollow. I flat out ran all the way to Mr. Hamel’s office. I knocked on his door and I was allowed to go in.

            “Mr. Lynch, what can I do for you?” Mr. Hamel greeted him.

            “Mr. Hamel, my subordinate has been kidnapped by a group of very strong Black Souls. Their eyes are nearly black, sir. I have photographic proof that Mr. Wells is behind this attack.” I said ready for him to just brush me off.

            “Let me see the photo then,” Mr. Hamel said frowning. I pulled out Chris’ phone and pulled up the photo. I showed it to Mr. Hamel hoping he’d help me. “That does indeed look like Mr. Wells.” Mr. Hamel sat back in his seat with a deep sigh.

            “Sir?”

            “I’ll send some back up right away.” Mr. Hamel said with a grimace.

            “Thank you sir,” I said feeling relieved.

            “One more thing Mr. Lynch,” He said stopping me from going out the door. “Why do you care so much for that idiot, Sykes?”

            “Mr. Hamel, I’ve grown to understand him a bit more and with all due respect, sir, I strongly believe that making him suffer for what his parents did is not right. Chris had nothing to do with whatever they did.” I said looking at his face, with determination burning inside my heart. Mr. Hamel looked thoughtful for a minute.

            “I see, you’re right about that. Only I don’t have control over everyone who treats him that way anymore. I put a stop to those who knew what happened, but I can’t stop the others.” Mr. Hamel said looking a bit grave.

            “I see. Thank you for your time, Mr. Hamel.” I said bowing towards him slightly before leaving. When I returned to the Cullen house, I was not surprised to see the back up team already there. Their captain, Mark, was waiting for me patiently. It was getting darker outside, we need to hurry.

            “Hey, Travis, it’s been awhile.” Mark greeted me. I nodded.

            “Yes it has,” I said sighing.

            “So are we seriously going to save that asshole?” Mark grumbled. I glared at him.

            “Yes and if you’re not helping me, then I’m going to report it to Mr. Hamel.” I said not in the mood to deal with his nonsense.

            “Okay, okay, just take us to where the Black Souls are.” He muttered, frowning. I looked over to see the Cullens standing out on the porch.

            “Thank you for everything you’ve done.” I told them sincerely. “We’ll be back,” Then I led Mark and the others to the cave entrance. I’m coming for you Chris, just hold on a bit longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris’ P.O.V

            “Do you remember what your parents did before they were killed?” Jason asked as he ripped off another one of my fingers.

            “No,” I replied, staring at him blankly.

            “I know you must’ve repressed the memories,” He said smirking at me.

            “And so what if I did?” I asked bored. He ripped off the last of my fingers. The pain was nothing compared to what the last guy did.

            “I want to make you remember.” He said, cracking his neck. “I read somewhere that if you put a person under enough stress; they’ll remember their repressed memories.”

            “Good luck,” I told him rolling my eyes. It wasn’t long before he was pulling off my arms and legs and cutting me with a black willow stake, while he was yelling at me to remember. Yeah, it was definitely pretty stressful. Do I even want to remember? Probably not, but it might help me understand why this shit is always happening to me. I actually tried to remember and it wasn’t long before I started to get a migraine. But I push past it and saw them; memories of my parents and, and Mary. That bitch. I thought as I remembered the time she pushed me into a well. It took me all day to climb out. Not to mention all the times she’s broken my bones or pulled off my arm. I hated her and still do. I remember the day my parents and Mary were executed. Mary took the longest to die, since they had to kill her with Soul Power and a black willow tree stake. They killed her right in front of my parents. If it weren’t punishment enough, they staked my parents too. So I was left with no one and was treated as the devil’s spawn. I didn’t know at the time, but it was a year after they were executed that I found out just how much of a monster Mary was. She was half Reaper and half Black Soul. What the hell? My parents were messed up. I still don’t remember their faces, but I remember Mary’s. I remember her bright red eyes, super pale skin, and long black hair. I remember the evil smile that was always on her face when my parents weren’t looking.

            I’m so glad that bitch is dead. I thought as Jason paused in his attempts at making me remember. There was the sound of Black Souls groaning. They sounded like they were in pain. Hm... Did Travis actually come for me? Jason growled as he put the black willow stake down. “Don’t go anywhere now,” He told me, before walking out of the cave. I rolled my eyes. I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I was still tied up somehow, but I bet I could slip out of my restraints with all the blood that’s on me. All of my limbs have grown back and healed themselves. I heard Jason make noise out of frustration. Whoever is out there will probably keep him distracted for awhile, so now’s my chance. I thought as I started wiggling out of the restraints. It took me a few minutes but I freed myself. Now then, I need to get out of here. I stretched a bit to make sure everything worked how it was supposed to before leaving the cave. When I got outside, I was surprised to see the Black Souls had all been purified and that Travis brought back up. I’m surprised they’re even helping. I bet Travis threatened to tell Mr. Hamel if they didn’t help. I snorted in amusement. That’s definitely something Travis would do. I side stepped as Jason flew into the cave wall next to me.

            “He sure did a number on you.” Mark, the leader of the group, said smirking. I looked and finally noticed just how much blood there was and rolled my eyes.

            “Yeah, well, at least he didn’t take my heart and replace it with a rock.” I said shrugging.

            “When was this?”  Travis asked surprised and a bit angry. He turned towards Mark and glared at him.

            “Hey, that wasn’t me!” Mark said wide-eyed.

            “It really wasn’t.” I told Travis. “He was just there to witness it.” Mark glared at me.

            “All the same,” Travis grunted. I sighed.

            “Really, I’m fine. Can we just finish this up already?” I said frowning. I’m really tired and hungry. Suddenly Jason got up and went at me. I rolled my eyes and dodged his attempt at punching me. I returned the favor with kicking him towards Mark and the others. Mark finally restrained Jason and had one of his subordinates summon the door to Reaper’s Hollow.

            “What? You’re not going to thank us for saving your sorry ass?” Mark asks raising an eyebrow.

            “No because I know the only reason you saved my sorry ass was because Travis threatened to tell Mr. Hamel if you didn’t.” I said shrugging. He huffed and took Jason and went through the door. The rest of his group glared at me before following him. “Seriously, it’s like watching a high school drama when they’re involved.” Travis chuckled.

            “I know what you mean.” He said smiling. “Here’s your phone back by the way.”

            “Thanks,” I said as he handed me my phone.

            “Did you find out anything about him?” Travis asked curiously.

            “Just that he’s in charge of the rebels.” I said shrugging. “He didn’t tell me why.”

            “I’m sure Mr. Hamel will find out soon enough.” Travis said looking troubled. I sighed.

            “What’s bothering you now?” I asked him.

            “I’m still a little shocked that Jason was doing this.” Travis said shaking his head.

            “Well, I’m not.” I said as we walked. “I got the feel of what kind of person he is after the times he tortured me.”

            “Yes, I suppose you’d know a person better if they did that to you.” Travis said frowning. “I’m sorry.”

            “Why?” I asked curiously.

            “Because I know if you hadn’t taken that picture and made it back to me, I wouldn’t have believed you.” Travis said looking guilty.

            “You know, I took that picture because of that so you wouldn’t have to apologize.” I said rolling my eyes.

            “Well, it looks like your plan didn’t work out so well, now did it?” He said smirking.

            “Fuck off,” I grumbled. “Where are we going anyways?”

            “Back to the Cullens house,” He said shrugging. “I left my car there and I took your car back to the house.”

            “Oh,” I said frowning.

            “What?” Travis asked curiously.

            “I remembered.” I said not looking at him.

            “You’re parents?” Travis asked looking shocked.

            “Yeah, and what they did to get executed.” I said glowering off into the distance.

            “We can talk about it later if you want.” Travis offered.

            “Sure,” I said shrugging.

            “Also, I may have told them a few things about your past.” Travis said guiltily.

            “That’s fine,” I said sighing.

            “You’re not mad?” Travis asked wide-eyed.

            “Why would I be mad? It’s not like I’m trying to keep it a secret.” I muttered.

            “That’s true. You look exhausted.” Travis said looking at me worriedly.

            “Yeah, well, when you don’t eat the whole day and then get tortured for an hour or so, it takes a lot out of a person.” I said rolling my eyes. It wasn’t long before we made it back to the Cullens house. They were shocked to see me covered in blood. “Don’t freak out, it’s mine.” That didn’t seem to help. “And I’m fine.”

            “You could’ve just said that from the beginning.” Edward said scowling at him. I shrugged. I didn’t ask them to worry about me.

            “Well, now I know what you meant by punishment.” Carlisle said frowning.

            “Yeah, well, what happened today is nothing compared to what I went through the last time.” I said blankly, before heading to the car. “I’ll wait in the car.”

            “Okay,” Travis said not stopping me. Good. I didn’t feel like talking to the Cullens right now. I’m so tired. I thought sitting in the passenger’s seat. I hope Travis hurries this up because I want to eat, take a shower, and then go to bed. I’m skipping school tomorrow. Travis can just get over it.  Travis finally got into the car. “I’m assuming you’re not going to school tomorrow.”

            “You assumed right.” I said resting my head on the window.

            “Do you want to talk about it now?” Travis asked. “I’m sure you won’t feel like it when we get to the house.” I sighed.

            “I guess,” I mumbled.

            “So what did you remember?”

            “Well, I still don’t remember what they looked like.” I said referring to my parents. “But I remember that bitch, Mary.”

            “Mary? Who’s that?” Travis asked curiously.

            “She’s the kid my parents created to be half Reaper and half Black Soul.” I said rolling my eyes. Travis was obviously shocked. “She was a bitch and I hated her. I remember the day my dad brought that monster home. As soon as my parents weren’t looking she’d glare at me or push me or something. Did you know she pushed me down a well once?”

            “She pushed you down a well and your parents didn’t even notice?” Travis asked wide-eyed.

            “Yeah, they didn’t notice their son, who’d been gone all day, was missing. I’m pretty sure she was trying to get rid of me.” I said scowling.

            “I’m surprised they even succeeded. How did they even do it?” Travis asked sounding a little intrigued.

            “I’m guessing they kidnapped a pregnant lady and forced her to eat Black Souls or something.” I said shrugging. “My dad wasn’t the kindest person in the world.”

            “He didn’t abuse you or anything, did he?” Travis asked worried.

            “Well, not physically.” I grumbled. “But it’s in the past and that’s all that matters.” Travis still looked worried but didn’t say anything about it. “Oh, I think there’s blood on your seat.”

            “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it tomorrow. Oh, tomorrow, I’m going back to Reaper’s Hollow to talk to Mr. Hamel about Jason.” Travis said frowning. “Will you be okay by yourself?”

            “Yeah, did you get more Soul Power?” I asked curiously.

            “Yes, I realized we were out the day before and went to get some. I bet you’re really hungry.” He said frowning.

            “I plan on getting something to eat and taking a shower before going to bed.” I said sighing.

            “Okay, then I won’t disturb you then.” Travis said as he pulled up into the driveway. I nodded and got out of the car. Luckily it was dark out, so the neighbors couldn’t see the blood on me as I walked into the house. I think it would be better to shower first. I thought not wanting to eat with all the blood on me. What if some of it fell into my food? Gross. An hour or so later, I finally went to bed. Hopefully things will calm down now that Jason was caught.


	9. Chapter 9

            It seems like I jinxed myself last night. I slept until noon and then Travis was waking me up. Apparently his meeting with Mr. Hamel didn’t last that long. He said the Cullens were still worried after seeing all of the blood yesterday. So I got up, ate something, and then went over to the Cullens house with Travis. Seriously, what’s there to worry about? I can’t die from being tortured and I’m not exactly nice. So I don’t see why they should worry about me. Maybe they feel pity towards me after hearing a bit about my life up to now. Well, they shouldn’t pity me. I’ve never done anything for anyone. If anything, they should probably hate me. I mean, I’m not exactly known for being an outstanding citizen or something. It didn’t take us long to get there and after a few minutes of convincing them that I was fine, a Reaper I don’t know shows up and he looks pissed. So now he was glaring at me. “And you are?” I asked wondering what I had supposedly done this time.

            “Alex Blake.” He said frowning. “You don’t remember me?”

            “Why should I?” I asked, yawning a bit. I was still a bit tired from yesterday. He glared at me some more. Oh, it looks like I’ve pissed him off. 

            “How do you not remember beating me in sparring matches back in training?” Alex spat out at me.

            “Oh, training... yeah, I don’t remember.” I said sighing. “Is there a point to this?”

            “Chris,” Travis said scowling at me.

            “What?” I asked frowning.

            “You should be more considerate of others,” He scolded.

            “When have I ever been considerate of others?” I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

            “Good point,” Travis said nodding.

            “Don’t ignore me!” Alex shouted. I looked at him.

            “Seriously, what is your problem?” I was annoyed now.

            “You said you’d spar with me seriously.” He said looking determined.

            “Did I?”  I asked, trying to remember.

            “Yes, the last time we sparred, you let me win and didn’t take me seriously!” He said accusingly. I sighed.

            “So you want to spar with me? That’s all you had to say.” I said rolling my eyes. I still don’t remember him. I wonder if it would piss him off more if I told him that. Probably.

            “You better take me seriously.” He huffed.

            “Fine,” I said before stretching a bit.

            “Are you sure about this after yesterday?” Carlisle asked worriedly.

            “Yeah, it’s fine.” I said taking off my black hoodie. I was wearing a dark blue shirt underneath it and black jeans. “Hm, should I take my shoes off?”

            “Why?” Alice asked curiously.

            “They get in the way when I try to fight seriously.” I said shrugging.

            “Well, he did say he wanted a serious sparring match.” Travis said shrugging.

            “That’s true,” I said before slipping off my shoes and socks. I sat them to the side with my hoodie and took a few steps closer to Alex.

            “Dude, you’re paler than we are.” Emmett commented. I shrugged.

            “That’s the perks of being a Reaper for you,” I muttered as Alex finished getting himself ready. Alex charged at me and went to punch me, only I dodged him and kicked him in the stomach. He was sent flying back into one of the trees. Emmett gave a low whistle of appreciation. Alex barely got to his feet before I charged him and punched him in the face. His head bounced off my fist and hit the tree. I jumped away as he went to kick me and brought my foot down on his head, causing him to face plant on the ground. I backed away and decided to be nice and let him get up. Only he didn’t get up. “Are you sleeping already? You wanted me to be serious and I’m being serious, so why aren’t you being serious?” I said in annoyance. “If you’re just going to sleep, then I’m leaving.”

            “No,” I heard him say before he forced himself to get up. He steadied himself and came at me, but he wasn’t even trying. Seriously? I thought as I punched him in the stomach again. Then I drop kicked him and he was down on the ground again.

            “You’re not really trying are you?” I said sighing. “This is a waste of time.”  I grumbled turning around. As I walked away, I heard him get up and the next thing I know, there’s a stake pointing out of my chest. “Ah, so this was your true intention.” I turned around and saw that he was out of breath. “Hey asshole, this isn’t black willow.”

            “What? Of course it is! The person who gave it to me said it was!” Alex said wide-eyed.

            “Well they lied, because this,” I pulled the stake out and showed it to him, “is black oak.”

            “No...” He said looking defeated.

            “You’re the worst assassin ever,” I said rolling my eyes before throwing the stake down and walking away from him. “You ruined one of my good shirts, too.” Travis rolled his eyes.

            “You have plenty of shirts that color at the house.” He said shaking his head. Somewhere between their conversation, Alex had taken off.

            “Yeah but it was still a good shirt.” I said shrugging. The hole in my chest had already healed itself, but now my shirt had big hole in it and it was bloody. “Have you ever gotten tired of seeing your own blood?”

            “No not that I like to see my own blood. But I get the feeling that’s a normal occurrence for you.” Travis said looking amused.

            “You have no idea,” I said rolling my eyes.

            “You two really have a morbid sense of humor.” Alice said dryly.

            “Well, we are Reapers.” I said shrugging. “It’s what we do.”

            “Oh, I almost forgot.” Travis said wide-eyed.

            “What?” I asked curiously.

            “Don’t you want to know what I talked to Mr. Hamel about?” Travis asked smirking.

            “Not really, but I guess I’ll ask. What did you and Mr. Hamel talk about?” I said, sighing.

            “Well, obviously it was about Jason. Mr. Hamel found out that Jason had been trying to recreate what your parents did.” Travis said frowning.

            “Well that explains why he wanted me to remember.” I said rolling my eyes.

            “Also, he was going to use the other rebels for the experiments. The special team that took care of them reported that all of the rebels were female.” Travis said with a dark look on his face.

            “What did your parents do?” Carlisle asked me curiously.

            “They created a child that was half Reaper and half Black Soul.” I said glowering. “And they succeeded. On top of that, I’m pretty sure they were charged for kidnapping a pregnant woman as well.”

            “How do you know?” Carlisle asked looking shocked.

            “Hm, the only way I can think of them being able to do that is to force a pregnant woman to eat a Black Soul or something like that.” I said shrugging. “So that’s why I assume they kidnapped one.”

            “Did they find anything in your old house?” Travis asked me curiously.

            “If they did, they probably already took everything.” I said shrugging. “That bastard did most of it in his lab in Ennery Tower.”

            “So what did they do with the child?” Carlisle asked looking interested.

            “He brought it home and my mother called it Mary. She treated it as if she were her child. Mary was a bitch and tried to kill me, I’m pretty sure. I mean, she pushed me down a well.” I said rolling my eyes. “Everyone in Reaper’s Hollow calls me a monster, but they hadn’t met Mary. She was the real monster.”

            “She pushed you down a well and you survived?” Jasper asked shocked.

            “Reapers can’t die remember?” I said raising an eyebrow.

            “Oh, yeah, stupid question,” Jasper said smiling.

            “So what else did you talk to Mr. Hamel about?” I asked looking at Travis.

            “Oh, he said he was going to have Jason punished in the same manner or more than what you’ve had to go through,” Travis said grinning. “And he said he was going to give you partial credit for helping catch Jason.”

            “What is this, a school assignment?” I asked shaking my head. Travis rolled his eyes.

            “I gave you good news and that’s all you have to say?” He asked giving an exasperated sigh.

            “Oh gee, I’m so relieved,” I said rolling my eyes. “How’s that?”

            “You,” Travis said before shaking his head. “You know what? I’m not going to waste my energy on being angry with you.”

            “Good, maybe your stress level will go down.” I said smirking. He scowled at me.

            “Um, who’s Mr. Hamel?” Alice asked curiously.

            “He’s the boss of everyone basically.” Travis explained. “He’s kind of like the king, or president, of Reaper’s Hollow if you will. He’s relatively sensible and logical when it comes to decision making.”

            “He can be a pain in the ass too.” I grumbled.

            “Yes, well, that’s usually everyone with a higher status.” Travis said rolling his eyes. “I hope you never say that to his face.”

            “Yeah, I bet if I did, he’d probably have kicked out of Ennery Tower, so I won’t have to attend another stupid meeting again.” I said smirking.

            “I seriously doubt it,” Travis said dryly. “For the most part, he’d probably just let it go. He doesn’t get angry that easily.”

            “Damn, I guess I’ll have to think of something else.” I said snapping my fingers.

            “Seriously, do you have a death wish?” Travis asked shaking his head.

            “Sometimes,” I said shrugging.

            “That’s awful,” Esme said frowning.

            “I can’t help it.” I said yawning again.

            “Are you still tired?” Travis asked frowning.

            “Apparently,” I said sighing. We spent a few more minutes there and then I went back to the house. Maybe I’ll take a nap. I think Travis said something about going to visit Sophia. Ugh, she won’t leave me alone if she finds out about me being kidnapped and tortured by Jason.


	10. Epilogue

Travis’ P.O.V

            “So everything’s okay now?” Sophia asked looking worried. I just finished telling her about what happened with Chris.

            “Yes, it’s like it never even happened,” I said rolling my eyes. Now that I know what I know, it’s really not that surprising that he acts the way he does when it comes to emotions. She smiled.          

            “He’s very stubborn,” She said shaking her head.

            “You’re telling me,” I said sighing. “He really tests my patience sometimes though.”

            “He wouldn’t be Chris if he didn’t,” Sophia said giggling. “I’m just glad everything’s okay now. You should tell him to come visit me sometime. I need to talk to him.”

            “What about?” I asked frowning.

            “It’s a secret,” She said grinning.

            “Okay, but don’t mad at me if he doesn’t come.” I grumbled. She rolled her eyes.

            “Don’t worry. I know he’ll come because if you tell him that I said it was a secret, then he’ll definitely come.” She said smirking.

            “I think he’s being a bad influence on you,” I said shaking my head. “You were a lot more innocent before you met him.”

            “Yeah, well, it doesn’t hurt to change, does it?” She asked smiling.

            “No,” I said smiling. “But I would be grateful if whatever secret you’re telling him isn’t going to give me a heart attack.”

            “Don’t worry. It’s not something dramatic or anything.” She said giggling. “Besides if it was, I doubt he’d be interested in it.”

            “That’s true,” I said shaking my head. “Well, I better get back, even though we stopped Jason, there still might be a lot of Black Souls sticking around and I’ve left Chris a lot lately to deal with them on his own.”

            “Don’t let yourself feel down.” Sophia said sternly. “You’re a good friend and boss. You know Chris doesn’t see it as a problem.”

            “Yeah, but after hearing the voicemail he left me, it’s got me thinking.” I said shrugging. “I’ll come see you again sometime.”

            “Okay, don’t forget to tell Chris to come over sometime and take care of yourselves,” She said smiling. I nodded and went back to Forks. As soon as I got into the house, I found Chris napping on the couch. I smiled. That’s so unlike him. He usually sleeps in his room. I smirked and got my phone out. Blackmail. I thought as I snapped a picture. On a more serious note, I guess him napping on the couch means he trusts me a bit more than he used to.


End file.
